Punchcraft: War of the Five Armies
by jalvaro
Summary: In the peaceful lands of Punchcraft, the Realm of Darkness has found a way to enter the Overworld. The Nether and the End, together, strike at the Overworld seeking death and domination. Fortunately, a trio of unlikely heroes have been set on a journey to travel across the lands. Meeting other towns, species, and eventually the portal. Alliance will be forged. Enemies will be made.
1. Chapter 1

**_Edited by The Pizz4 Guy_**

* * *

 _Punchcraft: War of the Five Armies_

 _Summer_

 _NorthHaven, North Mountains_

The North, even during the summer, it snowed heavily. The North was composed of several mountains and few lakes; it was also home of the Mountain Men. The Mountain men were not the strongest or the smartest, but they were the bravest and the most skilled in mining and combat. It was often peaceful in the North, with the exception of the Snowmen, they hostile and territorial creatures that resided in the mountains. A trio of Warriors had accompanied the miners on their mining expedition. Unfortunately, that was a bad time to go mining.

Maxwell "Max" Tevinter had accompanied a trio of miners mining deep in the caves, one of the miners had mined into a cavern. The cavern was dimly lit; it had several boulders and very rocky ground. The miner's eyes were locked onto a circular portal that faced the ground, a trio of pitch-black skeletons poured out of it. They wielded razor-sharp and lengthy iron swords; they marched towards the miner, their main goal to replace life with death. Max entered the cavern accompanied by an archer; the archer took aim and commenced firing his arrows.

The miner retreated back as Max charged towards one of the skeleton, the beast slashed at the human, only to have Max slide under the attack and trip the skeleton. Max sprang back up and impaled the skeleton through the head, behind him a skeleton prepared to eliminate the threat only to have an arrow placed through his head. The final skeleton charged towards the archer, the archer commenced placing another arrow in the bow, but it was too late.

Fortunately, Max impaled the skeleton from behind, the skeleton let out a snarl as it struggled to liberate himself from the sword stuck in his chest, the archer glared at the skeleton as he placed a sharp arrow between the skeleton's 'eyes.' Max let out a sigh as the duo stared down at the dead being of the darkness. The portal behind the duo dematerialized, leaving the cavern completely dark.

"You okay, Noah?" questioned his best friend, Max. Noah nodded, the duo returned back to the surface only to see the dig site in complete mayhem. There was another portal, but it had unleashed more Minions of the Darkness, several bodies and a couple skeletons lay on the ground. The remaining miners scattered and retreated back to refuge, leaving the warriors to combat the skeletons. A male Mage slammed the bottom of his staff on the ground, a volley of fireballs were unleashed from the flame-orange sphere on top of his staff. The mage glanced back to find the duo of teammates just staring as he combated the skeletons.

"Your assistance would be greatly appreciated." Shouted the mage as he commenced being swarmed by the remaining skeletons, Max rushed to the aid of his friend while Noah took aim and let arrows soar through the cold wind. Max decapitated a skeleton and kicked another on to the ground, only to have Noah have an arrow pierce the skeleton's skull. Suddenly, a surge of pain in Max's chest was formed as a liquid ran down his torso; his world began to spin as it went black. Max collapsed forwards, he rolled on the ground to face a skeleton with a bloody sword, the skeleton was decapitated as reinforcements arrived. Just went Max lost consciousness.

Several hours later, Max awoke; the air was warmer than usual. He glanced around to find a nurse accompanied by Dorian, Max was in the infirmary. Dorian grinned as he awoke. The nurse left the room as Dorian approached the warrior in the bed. Max let out a sigh as he knew what was coming.

"You need to get good and stop getting knocked out." He teased

"At least I don't need magic to keep me alive." Max countered

Dorian shot a glare. "Anyways," he changed the subject "the council wants us to meet with them." Max got out of bed, his chest had been bandaged, Max put on a brown shirt and followed Dorian out of the infirmary. "What does the council want?" Max asked "If they're calling us, then it must be important." Dorian nodded as he glanced at Max. "You are correct sir," Dorian confirmed "highly important, Noah muttered something about a journey." The duo traveled about a quarter mile, injured men that could not fit in the infirmary were lying on the ground being attended by medics. The warriors that were not training with others had gone out to eliminate the skeletons and shut down the portals.

The duo arrived at the town hall; it was made of thick smooth stone bricks. A torch was hanging in the wall next to the wooden door, oak wood to be specific. The duo entered to find a wooden floor, table, and chairs. Four stone pillars supported the roof; a torch had been hanged from each pillar, greatly brightening the room. A banner of the Mountain Men hang all the way in the back of the room, Dorian and Max stood next to Noah. The council's waiting had finally been terminated.

"Ah, you're all finally here. Do you know why you're here?" said the first councilman; he was dark-skinned with graying hair and coffee-brown eyes. Noah, shrugged, Max nodded, Dorian responded with almost a paragraph like always. Much to everybody's annoyance, the councilman continued his briefing. "You are here because the Realm of Darkness has made a rift into our world; the rift has unleashed several portals and Minions of the Darkness. Many of our warriors are currently occupied fighting the invaders; we have chosen you to journey to the realm and close it."

"I would gladly accept the job, but I believe I must stay here and protect my homeland I should n-"

"You will not argue with the council, young knight. You will leave as soon as possible." A councilwoman interrupted Max, much to his disapproval. The trio nodded and left the building, Max let out a sigh.

"I hate the Council."

"I hate authority." Dorian added

"I hate doing work." Noah complained.


	2. Chapter 2

_Punchcraft: War of the Five Armies_

 _Summer_

 _Frozen lakes, North Mountains_

The frozen lakes were a massive cluster of lakes, Snowmen usually traveled across the lakes that would usually lead to a skirmish with the Mountain men. The lakes were in the outskirts of the North Mountains. Max, Noah, and Dorian were nearing the end of the lakes. Much to Dorian's approval, he hated the cold. Max still couldn't comprehend why he hated the cold and lived in the coldest place of Punchcraft, but then again, Mages were odd.

Max, Dorian, and Noah had just stepped in a frozen lake. The lake was large and big. "So, Dorian, why are we going to the East?" Noah asked, he wasn't the biggest fan of magic. "Well, with the Darkness suddenly swarming the Overworld, we're going to need knowledge and assistance. We're visiting the Mages." Max raised an eyebrow as he looked at Dorian. "The Mages?" Max questioned "We would have to travel the forest of the unknown, though." Dorian ignored his question as he stared at his reflection in the frozen lake, he was a narcissist.

Max had short dark-brown hair with light brown eyes. He had a scar in his elbow and in his knew. He was 5'6 feet tall, he was thin and fit. He had a dagger concealed in his shin and his sword was slung across his back. Max was wearing leather armor that would warm him in the cold weather.

Dorian was a blond man with sea-blue eyes. He was thin and tall. Dorian did not have any scars unlike Max; he was using his staff as a walking stick. Dorian was 6'1 feet tall, it was hard looking for such a big size of leather armor.

Noah was walking behind the duo. He had short dark-brown hair but longer than Max's and coffee-brown eyes. He was 5'4 feet tall, he was thin and fit, but not very tall. He had a large quiver and a marksman's bow; several arrows were inside his quiver. He was wearing leather armor like the rest.

The ground began to tremble, the trio halted as they scanned the area. About five enormous creatures rose out of the freezing snow and loomed over the trio of humans. They were Snowmen. The Snowmen were bulky and tall, they were about seven feet tall and weighed 800 pounds, the Snowmen were made of snow but covered in ice armor.

"Why are the men of the mountain traveling away from their home?" questioned one of the Snowmen, Dorian walked forward to the one that asked his question.

"We are travelling to the East, we are seeking assistance of the Mages in a crisis the men of the mountain are having."

"What crisis is that?"

Before Dorian could answer, a duo of portals materialized between the Snowmen and the Mountain Men. Black skeletons with blades were the first wave to pour out of the portals; they were swiftly followed by pale Skeletons with bows and arrows. The pale Skeletons took aim and fired a barrage of flaming arrows, the arrows penetrated the leader of the Snowmen group, and he kneeled in pain as he slowly began melting. The Snowman slammed down a fist on the Skeletons, eliminating about two of them; he raised his other hand and began firing snowballs out of his palm.

The skeletons were knocked back as they were buried in snowballs, Noah assisted the Snowmen while Dorian and Max combated the wither skeletons. Dorian hurled a sphere of flames that knocked back and scorched one of the wither Skeletons; Max slammed his sword down on its head. Another Wither Skeleton marched towards Max, the Skeleton hurled a punch that slightly staggered Max, the Skeleton prepared to slay the human when it was consumed in a storm of miniature fireballs. Max glanced at Dorian who grinned, that was the second time he had saved him in a day.

One of the Snowmen collapsed in the middle of the frozen lake. Cracks commenced expanding through the frozen lake, and the weight of the humans, the Skeletons and the Snowmen wasn't helping. One of the pale Skeletons fired an arrow that soared through the air and wheezed right past Noah's leather helmet. Dorian counter-attack by firing a trio of fireballs that eliminated the Skeleton, Noah yelled a 'thanks.' Dorian nodded as he continued scorching his enemies.

Max shoved his sword under a Wither Skeleton's chin and pulled back, the Skeleton let out a snarl as it collapsed. One of the portals dematerialized. "Hell yeah!" shouted Noah. One of the Snowmen let out a roar that boomed through the Frozen Lakes, the Snowman slammed both of his fists in a group of Skeletons. Completely annihilating the group, unfortunately, there were still several more skeletons than the Snowmen and the humans combined. Dorian knew this,

"You know Max," Dorian commenced a conversation "why don't we take advantage of this and get out of here before we perish?" Max glanced at a Snowman collapsing and melting as it was surrounded by pale Skeletons. "We have to seal the portals before more Minions of the Darkness pour out," Max answered "plus, it gives us bonus points with the Snowmen." Noah let out a sigh. "You know, honor and all that isn't everything, I rather be alive than die." Noah supported Dorian's point. Only two of the Snowmen were left, it was five against fifteen. Max froze in the middle of the battle; he had to choose between saving his friend or helping the Snowmen.

Suddenly, the lake's cracks expanded and the blocks of ice began to crack apart. Dorian and Noah sprinted to the other side of the lake, abandoning Max and the Snowmen. Max whirled around to see the Snowmen back to back combating the Skeletons, they would not last. He let out a sigh, he had to choose, run like a coward to fight another day or stay back with the Snowmen and assist them in killing the Skeleton threat. He glanced at his friends yelling at him to come to them, then at the Snowmen as they were being slashed at and showered in arrows. That's when Max made his choice.

* * *

 _ **Will Max go to his friends? Will he save the Snowmen? You choose!**_


End file.
